


things you see up close

by Lefaym



Series: the space between us [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sibling Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's got that distant look in his eyes again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you see up close

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful cheerleader/beta-reader, the amazing and beloved fera_festiva!

Luke’s got that distant look in his eyes again. His body is here in their living quarters, staring out over the city, but the rest of him… once, Han would’ve laughed at the idea, but now he’s pretty sure that Luke actually is seeing something on the other side of the galaxy, or maybe even further away than that.

Some people would be put off by that, or at the very least they’d turn away and come back later, not wanting to interrupt important Jedi business. But Han doesn’t have much patience with getting all reverent at any time, and he’s not particularly inclined to start now, not when he hasn’t seen Luke in months.

“Thought you were due back a week ago,” Han says, stepping up beside Luke.

“I was,” Luke agrees. His voice is damnably serene. “There were...delays.”

That could mean that Luke almost got himself killed about five times, or it could mean that he just got into an unexpectedly intense meditation session with a piece of sentient crystal. It’s better not to ask sometimes.

“Leia’s working late tonight. Ben’ll be back from school in a couple hours though.”

“I know.”

Of course he does. “Did you and Leia use the comms, or is it just that Jedi holonet thing you’ve got going on up here?” Han taps his temple.

Luke smiles. “The comms. The Jedi thing--” Luke mimics Han’s movement, “doesn’t quite work that way. Mostly.” 

It’s nice, seeing Luke smile. It’s been way too long since he’s last seen that. 

Without thinking, Han reaches out to Luke, pulls him in, and kisses him.

The thing with kissing Luke these days, there’s always this moment of resistance, like shifting gears in a speeder. But it’s only a moment, and then Luke sinks into it, and he’s as enthusiastic as he ever was, back when he didn’t spend quite so much time out on the edges of wild space.

It’s good. Rough and messy and full of heat. Luke moans, in the way that always makes Han shiver a little. Han pulls Luke in closer and works a hand between them; he grins against Luke’s mouth when he finds that Luke is already hard for him.

“A bit pent up there, hey kid?” Han asks.

Luke laughs softly and thrusts against Han’s palm. “You could say that.”

“How long’s it been--” their mouths meet again, “--since you took care of yourself?”

“A while.”

Han has a funny feeling that “a while” means not at all since his last visit, because Luke has been so wrapped up in his Jedi thing that he’s half forgotten that he has a body, and _urges_ , and people waiting for him back home who’d quite like to think that he gets himself off now and then, when he thinks about them.

Then again, it’s kinda hot too, Luke denying himself all this time, only to cave in the moment Han gets his hands on him.

“Want _me_ to take care of you?” Han whispers against Luke’s ear. He nips at Luke’s earlobe, and Luke shudders in response.

“Yeah,” says Luke, his voice barely more than a whisper. “Yeah, I do.” 

Han is already working at the fastenings on Luke’s trousers.

Luke gasps, just a little, when Han’s hand closes around his cock. It’s a beautiful sound. For a moment Han feels bad about not waiting for Leia, because he knows how much she loves that sound. But only for a moment, because Luke has clearly been deprived for months already, and Han isn’t cruel enough to make him wait another few hours. 

And if it also means that Han gets Luke all to himself for a bit, well, he won’t complain about that.

Han kisses Luke once more before he falls to his knees and nuzzles his groin. He hooks his fingers around Luke’s waistband and pulls his trousers down past his hips, so that Luke is fully exposed. Slowly, Han runs his tongue along the underside of Luke’s cock. He lingers when he reaches the tip, teasing Luke with a small swirl, a soft flick.

Luke rewards him with a whimper, nice and desperate, almost needy. That noise belongs more to a nineteen-year-old virgin farmboy than it does to a wise, well-travelled Jedi. It pulls on something in Han’s chest, something that’s painful and pleasant all at once. He teases Luke again, and lets the sound of Luke’s enjoyment wash over him.

Luke’s hands curl into Han’s hair, and that’s Han’s sign to fire up the hyperdrive. He takes Luke into his mouth properly, sucking him, using his lips and his tongue in exactly the way Luke likes. He pulls Luke in as far as he can and Luke’s grip in his hair tightens, almost enough to hurt.

Han wets up a couple of fingers with spit, and reaches behind Luke. Luke cries out when Han presses into him, first one finger, then two, curling around to find exactly the right spot.

_I love this,_ Han thinks, as Luke’s cries grow louder. Luke is hardly ever noisy during sex, but when Han’s mouth is on his cock, when Han’s fingers are in him, all that changes. Han loves the way Luke lets go like this, he loves to push Luke as far as he can, past that infuriating Jedi calm, past everything.

Luke comes with a yell, and Han swallows it down, enjoying the salty tang of it. Luke is leaning on him for support, he’s trembling as he pulls away from Han’s mouth. Luke drops to his knees when Han takes his hand away, and the way Luke looks at him -- all wide-eyed and sated and out-of-breath -- Han knows that for now Luke has forgotten to be a Jedi completely, and he’s just letting himself be _Luke_.

It’s enough to make Han’s heart skip a beat. He’s pretty sure he’s the only person who gets to see Luke like this anymore. Even with Leia -- no matter how close Leia and Luke are, they always have the Force between them. Han brushes the hair away from Luke’s eyes; he wants to memorize every detail before the Jedi comes back.

Luke has other ideas. He leans in and kisses Han again, warm and gentle this time. But when Luke reaches for Han’s trousers, Han stops him. He grins when Luke looks at him in surprise.

“Gotta save something for Leia later on,” he says. Luke’s not the only one who can go without for a bit.

Luke smiles. “If you say so.”

They both know they have other ways of making Leia happy, but Han wants to enjoy Luke’s afterglow as long as he can, and Luke has this way of going all focused and intense when he’s looking after someone else.

“Hey,” says Han, without really meaning to. “Luke…”

“Hmm?”

“Next time you’re alone out there… don’t let yourself go so long without, okay?” _Don’t forget about us out there._

Luke just looks at Han for a bit, and then moves in for another kiss. “I won’t,” he says, as he pulls away. “I promise.”

And just like that, Luke is a Jedi again. True, he’s a Jedi currently concerned with pulling up his trousers and tucking himself in, but when Luke looks up again there’s something just that little bit different about him. Something that makes Han think that one of these days, Luke’s going to end up so far away, they won’t be able to find him again.

“What is it?” There’s an amused gleam in Luke’s eye. It sits there right beside that mystical Jedi look.

“Nothing.” Han claps Luke on the shoulder before he stands. “Hey, did I tell you about…” Han launches into an explanation of a new set of modifications that he has planned for the Falcon, including some designed with teaching Ben to fly in mind. Luke definitely wants to be a part of that.

Luke falls easily into the discussion, offering suggestions, asking questions. It’s warm and comfortable, and it doesn’t matter that Luke still has that strange Jedi look about him, because he’s definitely _here_ now; his mind hasn’t wandered off alone somewhere again. And besides, Luke isn’t above having a bit of fun with the Jedi thing, especially when Leia’s around.

Han is saying something about hyperdrive improvements when Luke’s hand brushes over his. It’s just a moment, and Luke doesn’t even seem to notice that he’s done it. Han doesn’t say anything, because he doesn’t want to get all mushy or anything. But, well, he’s glad when Luke does it. And he’s pretty sure Luke knows that.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially inspired by my responses to [this meme](http://lefaym.tumblr.com/post/147533724100/or-you-could-also-go-for-g-r-o-i-n), in which fera_festiva asked me for my Han/Luke oral sex headcanon (among other things).


End file.
